Even as You Fell
by TheAsgardianQueen
Summary: Thor's point of view as Loki falls through the void. WARNING: Lots of feels. I apologize if this sucks.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate reviews. If you like this I will keep posting more Loki and Thor one-shots. I would like to thank I'vebeenLOKI'Dyetagain whose stories inspired me to write this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Raise your hands, who thinks I own Marvel? That's what I thought. I do not own Loki, Thor, or any of this. It all belongs to Marvel.**

**This is written in Thor's POV as Loki falls. It is not AU and hopefully not OOC. Enjoy! **

Even as you fell, I knew you were my brother. And, my brother you will always be. Brothers aren't supposed to fight. Brothers aren't supposed to hate. I don't care what you think about me and I don't care about what happened. You may think us strangers or enemies, but you have truly missed the mark. Brothers don't have to be linked by blood or species. Because no matter what happens to you or me, you are my brother. You are a part of my family. I am sure of it, and I won't let you deny it.

Even as you fell, I could see your eyes. A brilliant green, shrouded in pain and endless emotion. I saw indifference, defiance, and anger. But you never could hide that mischievous glint. My brother is still in there. I know it now, more than ever. Because in your eyes there is pain and sorrow that is locked up so tight that it threatens to come out and release everything you've held inside since you learned that truth. I know that you are still my brother.

Even as you fell, through that never ending void, I knew we would meet again. Whether it be as friends or enemies, it is up to us. If I ever see you again, I know I will forgive you. The question is: Can you forgive Me? Odin? Your pride was always similar to mine. Always there and strong as the Bifrost. But don't let it come between us. You're not lost forever. At least that's what I tell myself. I can't let myself think otherwise. Nevertheless, my grief is spreading, threatening to loosen my grip. Threatening to bestow your fate on me. I promise, I swear by my life, that this is not the end of us. I will find you again and we will make things right.

I know it may sound heartless, but even as you fell, as you slipped from my grasp, I knew this was your fault. You were angry and insecure, that I understand. Still, we could have fixed things... But it only comes to me now, that there was nothing we could have done. Because I wasn't there for you. Because I was so eager for glory, that I got myself banished. I hate myself for abandoning you. I hate the Allfather, for keeping your heritage a secret. But dare I say it, I hate you. I hate you for ruining what we had. For destroying a part of the realm that I hold dear to my heart. And of course, I hate fate. For pulling us apart and ruining me and you.

Oh Loki, why? Why did you have to let go? It was not too late. We loved you. I definitely did. Frigga did. You can say whatever you like, but we are your loving family. You're not a disappointment, you're not the monster you think yourself to be. But you still let go. I couldn't catch you. I couldn't convince you to stop. I was helpless, powerless, stranded, and alone. Without you I can't be completely myself. My life can never go back to the way it was.

How could you forget the past? Our past of brotherly love. Our past of years and years of fighting _together,_ playing _together_, and simply just being there for each other. I know you would say that the past doesn't matter. That nothing mattered once you found out the truth. But the past shapes the present. And the present has been ruined by you forgetting about the past. But if we meet again you must remember who you are. You must remember who _we_ are.

Even as you fell, my body started going numb with grief. I can't control it. I miss you, Loki. I need you. I don't know what will happen to me without your support. Your support that was always there until everything changed. Sure you were naughty and sometimes incredibly annoying. But you were my brother. And at many times, one of the only things that kept me going.

I won't stay here forever. Sooner or later, someone will pull me up. You'll be gone from my sight. But not gone from my mind and heart. I will mourn you for eternity. Whatever becomes of me, whatever becomes of Asgard, you'll be in my heart. I guarantee it.

I not sure I'll see you again. So, I have to say the most painful part. The one word that I've always had a fear of. Goodbye. Goodbye, Loki. If you hate me, I'm sorry. You must believe that. 'Til the day I find you, I'm going to keep loving and missing you. Even if I see you again, even if you don't get lost in the abyss , I have to say goodbye. Though I can't bring myself to believe, you're gone, I have to. I won't stop missing you, Loki, because I am your brother. Know that. Know it even as you fall.

**ALSO, ATTENTION ALL FANFIC AUTHORS AND READERS! SOPA IS BACK FOR 2014. END THIS MADNESS BY SIGNING THE PETITIONS ON MY AND MANY OTHER'S PROFILES! SUPPORT THE FANDOMS! SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
